An embodiment relates generally to ultra-wideband signals broadcast in a signal.
Sensing devices such as in-vehicle sensing devices involve the sensing of a vehicle operation or similar and the transfer of data obtained by the sensing device to a processing device. The transfer of a data can be a wireline or a wireless communication. Wireline communications, such as a communication bus, add cost due to physical hardware coupling the sensors to the processing devices. Wireless communications eliminate some of the hardware associated with wireline communications; however, an issue with wireless communications is the potential interference with other wireless signals.
The use of ultra-wide band (UWB) communications is advantageous in communication systems since UWB signals is spread over a wide spectral density, and therefore is robust to interference with other wireless signals. In UWB communication, the technique uses extremely narrow RF pulses to communicate between the transmitter and receiver. Using short pulses in cooperation with a time-hopping sequence occurs at such a fast rate that is extremely difficult to intercept and resists jamming. Using short pulses permits the signal to be generated using a very wide bandwidth which allows coexistence and minimal interference with other wireless signals transmitted in the vehicle.
The issue with using the UWB communications is that the signal is spread out over a large bandwidth and the time required to synchronize and acquire the correct phase of the signal may be too long if only using a single correlator. A parallel acquisition technique can be used; however, each correlator used adds hardware complexity and cost to the system.